


520

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Written for 520, bottom!minghao, top!Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: “What kind of a gift that would be suitable for someone who already has everything? And by everything, I mean, me.”Or a story where Junhui insisted on celebrating 520 with expensive gifts when all Minghao could ever wanted is his presence and not his money.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	520

“What kind of a gift that would be suitable for someone who already has everything? And by everything, I mean, me.”

Wonwoo stared at his friend unamused, a cup of coffee in one hand while the other was holding a thick stack of document which he placed on Junhui’s desk rather harshly. “Stop thinking about that and start signing these papers. Those deals are worth _billions_ _of Yuan_ , Jun. Stop playing around.”

Junhui groaned in his chair, evidently ignoring what his secretary plus best friend just told him to do. “But it’s 520 today!” He whined like a child, definitely not something a grown 25 year old man should be doing. But he didn’t care, Junhui never cared anyway.

“So? You’re always like this every year too, and you ended up buying him branded products time to time again. Besides, I don’t recall Minghao asking you something. But if you’re sensitive enough, you’ll realize that what he wants is _not_ your money but rather your presence.”

“But it’s 520,” Junhui pressed again. “ _Everyone_ celebrates it.” He said, emphasizing the word ‘everyone’.

“Couldn’t be me,” Wonwoo snorted, crossing his arms on his chest and looking at his friend rather judgingly. “Jun, when was the last time you spent a whole day just cuddling and giving him kisses? Or like, I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Spend the whole day with him like a normal couple would on special days.”

Junhui stopped what he was doing, chewing on the insides of his cheeks. “Uh… When we first got together…? No—wait, I think uhh… His birthday?”

“And when exactly was it?”

“Kind of… Last year?” Junhui grimaced at his own answer. “But it’s not exactly my fault, the company is taking most of my time and focus…! You know how busy I am…” He whispered the last words, realizing just how much of a ‘bastard’ reason it was.

Wonwoo let out a deep sigh, tired of the same excuse coming out of his best friend’s lips. He wondered why Minghao doesn’t just dump Junhui for a better man. Junhui might be rich as fuck and owned nearly half of the mainland China, but he was a loser when it comes to relationships. Be it romantic or not. “Just so you know, I really want to punch you in the face right now. But, since it seems like the company comes first before your relationship…” Wonwoo trailed, holding back the urge to yank Junhui’s annoying silky hair. “Please sign those documents, I need them by tomorrow morning.” He said before leaving Junhui’s office without saying anything else.

“Tsk,” Junhui clicked his tongue and sneered. “He didn’t even bother helping me to find a way out… Let’s see…” Junhui hummed, leaning into his chair. “Perhaps I should get what Minghao likes right now.” He was about to reach his phone before stopping halfway, realizing something that hit right to where it hurts for him. “I don’t even know what kind of things he’s currently into, it’s jewelry before but that’s like two years ago…? Would it still be the same now?”

Junhui felt guilty—that is without a doubt and shame began to spread all over him like a wildfire. The more he thought about this, the more it dawned of him that, yes, he had been neglecting his own boyfriend for years. It sounded so bad when he said it like this, but it was even worse when he thought about it. His company had always been his top priority ever since he was young, and everything else came in second. But that was _before_ he met Minghao, right? That’s how it was supposed to be.

Junhui remembered the first time they met, Minghao bumping into him when the younger male was chasing his friend. He was literally running really fast that he nearly fell onto the floor when he bumped into Junhui and would’ve had a romantic kiss with the floor if it wasn’t for Junhui who caught him. He was worried over the younger male—as he should, but the flustered expression and flushing cheeks of Minghao had him chuckling in amusement instead. The younger male looked like a kitten caught doing something bad, his face was unbelievably red until the tip of his elven ears.

The rest was history, Junhui fell in love at first sight and flirted his way to Minghao’s heart until the younger male finally said ‘yes’ to his proposal of marriage—that’s what he insisted on calling it. And now they had been living together for years, but had they, though? Because the more Junhui thought about it, the more it seemed like Minghao is living alone rather than living with his boyfriend-supposedly (promisingly) to-be-husband.

Junhui flinched at the thought of it, perhaps Wonwoo is right—no, _Wonwoo is right_.  
But the thick piles of documents on his desk said otherwise, eliciting another deep sigh from the Chinese male. He couldn’t set this aside for now, just like what Wonwoo said before, those deals worth billion Yuan and he knew better not to let those slip from his hands.

Minghao should be happy with the limited fashion items from those worldwide brands, right?

* * *

Minghao woke up just like usual, he went to brush his teeth and took a cold shower before going down to the living room with a fancy looking bathrobe tied loosely around his small waist. His hair was still damp—something that he usually wouldn’t do, but he couldn’t care less about this today, he had no classes anyway.

He knew his friend was planning on going out together since it’s 520 today, but Minghao was not in the mood to be surrounded by couples shamelessly flirting and acting silly to each other on this day. At least not when his own boyfriend was away doing his so-called precious and important business. It irked him to no end just by thinking about it.

Of course, he could’ve called Junhui and asked the older male to come home and spend the day with him, but somehow he could already hear the answer coming out of Junhui’s lips: _“I have an important meeting today and there’s a lot of deals needed to be signed. I’m sorry Haohao, but perhaps another day? I love you.”_

It was always the same answer every single time, even Minghao had grown tired of hearing it. He loved Junhui, so much that his life was basically revolving around the older male now—he even thought of adopting kids with Junhui. Falling in love with Junhui was the best thing to ever happen to him—other than the fact that the older male loved him back and wanted to spend his remaining days together with him, he wouldn’t trade it for anything because he loved Junhui to the bones. But now, he couldn’t even say the same thing for Junhui. Even the loving words coming out of the older male’s lips sounded dull to his ears, perhaps Junhui had lost the spark between them. Or he had found someone better than Minghao.

The Chinese male rolled his eyes, who could possibly be better than him? _None._ And anyone thinking otherwise should see the way he had Junhui wrapped around his fingers, going insane just from being inside his ass alone. Wen Junhui was like a puppy, thirsty for his master’s love and affection.

Minghao chuckled at the memory of when he ride Junhui for the first time, the older male came almost immediately when he was fully seated inside him. How whiny he was, whispering a series of: _“Please, please, please… I can’t take it anymore Minghao…”_ desperately as he rides Junhui agonizingly slow. The older male looked and acted exactly like a horny young teenager with a high libido—that motherfucker is kinky as fuck and insatiable.

Minghao shook his head in amusement and went straight to the kitchen, taking a glass of water for himself. "Good morning.” He said, gulping down the refreshing water.

“Good morning sir,” a butler showed up and bowed down politely to him. “You’re early today, is there anything special happening?”

There was a short silence before Minghao replied, “Nothing special.” He said, peeling a banana for himself. “Nothing in particular.” He sneered, taking a big bite of the banana into his mouth.

Minghao was a good liar, in fact, he should’ve chosen acting instead of art—he could’ve easily won the Oscars if he wanted to. He was so used to hiding his feelings ever since he moved here to live together with Junhui. The walls in this house might be thick, but the mouths running here were not so much. There were only a few of the servants that he could trust here, and there were less than five to count. _Junhui is rich, why the fuck doesn’t he hire better servants?_

Selling information about the richest man in Asia seemed like a very promising job, perhaps Minghao should take it—leave Junhui, start a new life and get a new man. _That sounds good, isn’t it?_

Minghao washed his hands after finishing three bananas, his solemn dark eyes wandering around the massive area of the living room and noticed the boxes of various sizes near the couches. They were white in color and tied with red, green, or blue silk ribbons. He knew what they were, expensive gifts from Junhui.

“These are from Mr. Wen,” the butler said with a smile. “He said to make sure you received them all.”

“Oh?” Minghao perked up at the butler’s words. “Where is he?”

“Mr. Wen is not there, he sent a couple of workers to deliver these gifts to you.”

“Ah,” Minghao sneered. “ _Of course, he would_.” He said, rolling his eyes before making his way towards one of the couches there and plopped down. “Does he even know what I like these days?” He sneered and kicked the boxes away with the tip of his feet. “Get me a wine from Junhui’s personal collection.”

“Yes, young master.” The butler bowed down and took his leave to prepare for the wine he had requested.

After making sure that the butler had left the room, Minghao clicked his tongue with much resentment. No matter how tempting those gifts were at first, they were just another fashion item at the end of the day. None of them really mattered to him, all he wanted right now was Junhui and not his money. Was it so hard for the older male to understand? Just how dumb and oblivious Junhui could get?

At first, they were fun, who wouldn’t be happy to receive limited edition items from your boyfriend? Items that no one was able to get at the time unless they were someone rich and had a connection like Junhui. Minghao wouldn’t lie, he is into fashion especially from those specific brands. So, receiving those gifts made him happy, but that happiness didn’t last long, he soon grew bored of it when the same thing kept happening over and over again with the same excuse from the older male.

He missed Junhui’s touch, and not the cold sex toys he secretly bought behind the older male’s back. He missed Junhui’s massive cock pounding into him mercilessly for fuck's sake, he wanted Junhui to ruin him, to use him as he please—he missed having sex with the older male. He was lonely— _fuck_ , lonely was an understatement. He was beyond lonely at this point.

Minghao sneered and kicked another box, resulting it topple over to the floor with a loud ‘thud’. He was about to kick another box when a familiar butler came with his favorite wine—Minghao let out a sigh, at least he could still enjoy his favorite wine in peace.

The butler smiled and poured him the expensive red liquid, Minghao hummed at the familiar taste of wine as he took a sip of it. The velvety taste of the wine filled his mouth seconds after, easing the foul mood he had earlier. “Junhui can suck ass.” He said, twirling the glass in his hand.

The butler—Zhao Mei, chuckled at the younger Chinese male’s action. “But won’t you get jealous then?”

Minghao hissed and narrowed his eyes down at the butler. “I don’t get jealous.” He huffed, evidently looking like the opposite of what he just said. The formality he used between him and the butler is gone once Zhao Mei—Junhui’s personal butler, entered the scene with his favorite wine, the tension was also not as thick as before. “Besides, who could even satisfy him like I do? My body is the only thing he’s allowed to get addicted to.”

Zhao Mei chuckled, “It is true.”

“Bulls,” Minghao rolled his eyes. “How many people he had sex with before?”

“Hmm? I never tried to count how many since it is master Wen’s privacy, but I do hear little birds saying it’s more than five people. Though, I can’t make sure of the credibility of this information.”

Minghao choked on his wine, his eyes widening at the amused expression the butler had on his face. “Are you joking with me? More than five?? Is he sick or something? I thought I was the first??” Minghao asked, looking like he just got betrayed by his lover—which in his opinion, yes. “What the actual fuck?”

“You are,” Zhao Mei said with a gentle smile. “The first to have him falling in love.”

“That’s a cheap line to use on me, pick another one.” Minghao sneered at him.

“How do I say this? I wouldn’t exactly say Mr. Wen didn’t like to play around before; you know how frustrating things can get for him. Having sex is like a stress reliever—for some people. But Mr. Wen is… Rather than that, he was actually looking for someone whose shoulders he could lean on when things get hard. You know how the story goes, most of the companions he had before only cared for his name and money.” Zhao Mei said, carefully watching the slight changes in Minghao’s expression. “Was he sexually active before? I guess you could say so— _but worry not_ ,” he quickly added upon seeing Minghao’s scowl. “He always makes sure to use protection.”

“Good. Or else I’m going to sterilize him.”

Zhao Mei chuckled upon hearing the younger male’s words. “Did you know that none of his previous partners had ever seen him naked before?”

“What do you mean?” Minghao’s brows furrowed at the question.

“Mr. Wen always made sure his partners are blindfolded when they were having sex, he wanted to feel it, to know by heart whether they were the right partner for him or not. And he never kissed them unless he is sure that they were the one for him.”

“ _Oh_ , that makes sense.” Minghao blushed. “I thought he was just being kinky the first time we did it…” He muttered under his breath, fingers unconsciously went to touch his lips. He remembered how Junhui kissed him like the older male was addicted to his lips or something. At the time, he thought Junhui just liked kissing his partners in bed and nothing more. But after knowing this side of him, Minghao couldn’t help the reddened face of his.

Zhao Mei continued, “Mr. Wen might be busy sometimes—” 

“Sometimes?” Minghao raised his brows judging the man’s choice of words. 

“Most of the time.” Zhao Mei corrected himself with a chuckle. “But he also longed to be with you. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be with you, he does. You are like those little treats his mother used to give him when he was a child, treats that made him smile and full of happiness. But the company can also get a little bit too much for him to handle alone. Young Master Fengjun is still a student, so Mr. Wen has no one else to help him running the company other than his friend, Mr. Jeon.”

“Are you trying to make me feel bad for—for feeling like this?” Minghao scowled, looking at the butler in disbelief. “Just so you know, I have every right to be mad at him.”

“Did it work?” Zhao Mei chuckled, but he shook his head later. “You are like his little escape from the suffocating adult life that he has now, but there is so little time that he could use for himself. And you know that Mr. Wen wouldn’t hesitate to use that time to make you happy. Please excuse his silly and sometimes hurtful actions, after all, this is his first relationship with anyone.”

To say that Minghao didn’t feel guilty at all would be a lie, he did. And he was sure that Zhao Mei did this on purpose, Minghao was aware that he has been nothing but a whining mess for far too long already. But he wasn’t used to the cold space next to him when he was sleeping either, or the silence drowning him when he watched the TV alone on holidays. Minghao had his _needs_ too, needs that Junhui _promised_ to fulfill once they live together. But look at where they are now, not even close to building that dream relationship the both of them had.

Minghao scoffed and went back to looking at the pile of boxes in front of him lazily, nudging a few of them until they fell onto the floor. “Junhui can suck ass.” He said again, twirling the wine glass in his hand. He didn’t care if he sounds selfish or even childish right now. _Junhui can suck ass_. “I don’t care about the company—I do care, just a little bit because that’s where all of his youth and hard work goes to. But that doesn’t mean he gets to ignore me all the time, what does he think am I? A servant? A whore who is one call away from him? Even a whore is luckier than me, at least they get to fuck whoever they think is attractive.” Minghao sneered. “I need my cuddles, I need my kisses too. He promised me those…” He whispered the last words, sipping the remaining wine in his glass before taking the whole bottle and drinking straight from it. “He’s always busy whenever I call him, be it morning or night. We used to have long calls! Now we barely text…” He pouted. “Junhui is so annoying. He’s loud and dumb, he barely understand what I want. He always treat me like his previous hookups who wanted nothing but his money, I don’t need his fucking money for fuck’s sake. My goodness, why is he so fucking annoying? What does he get from being a literal pain in the ass?”

“Then, what do you want from him?”

“ _Him_. Isn’t that obvious? I want his massive cock in my ass.”

“Is that so?” A voice asked, sounding dangerously close to Minghao’s ear which caused him to shiver in his seat.

“What the fuck M—” Minghao’s words died in his throat the moment he saw a familiar pair of dark eyes staring intensely at him. He knew those eyes.

“Are you serious about what you said before?”

“J-Junhui…” Minghao stuttered, cheeks flushing because of the almost nonexistent distance between their faces. He could even count Junhui’s long eyelashes from where he was seated, heart picking up a beat or two upon seeing the one person he had been missing for months.

“Do you miss me that bad?” Junhui hummed, whispering right into the younger male’s ear. Minghao shuddered at the hot air blown into this ear by Junhui. “How bad baby?” He asked again, now leaning towards the younger male from behind.

“ _G-gē_ …”

“Hmm?” Junhui hummed, one hand roaming around Minghao’s chest while the other one holding his chin up in place. “What is it?” He asked with that lopsided grin of his, untying the bathrobe ever so slowly and exposing Minghao’s naked body. The younger male wasn’t even using anything underneath the fluffy bathrobe he was wearing, not even an underwear. “Naughty kitten.”

Minghao bit his bottom lip, eyes closing when he felt Junhui took the wine bottle from his hand and placing it on the table next to them. He felt exposed, but he couldn’t help the slight excitement as well. It had been too long and Minghao didn’t think he could wait for a minute longer.

“Use your pretty mouth kitten.” Junhui whispered into the younger male’s ear before pressing a kiss on his neck. He watched in satisfaction as red flowers began to decorate Minghao’s honey skin just as he liked it. “Where do you want it?” Minghao squirmed when the tip of Junhui’s fingers grazed against his nipples, he liked this sensitive side of the younger male. Junhui played with Minghao’s sensitive nipples while his other hand went upward to his mouth. “Is it here?” He asked, pushing two fingers inside the younger male’s mouth, saliva dripping down to his chin. He chuckled when Minghao began to suck his fingers hungrily, uncaring of the mess he made. “Hungry, kitten?” He smiled before pulling his fingers out, trailing them down right to where his entrance is—his touch leaving burning trails on Minghao’s feverish skin. Then Junhui spread Minghao’s legs apart and pressed the tip of his fingers right to his entrance playfully. “Or is it here?” Minghao moaned out loud at that question, frustrated at the way Junhui’s fingers were prodding but barely inside. “Use your words kitten.”

“ _Gēge_ …” Minghao breathed in heavily. “P-please…”

“Hmm?” Junhui hummed, spit covered fingers prodding at Minghao’s entrance in a teasing manner. “Please what?”

Minghao let out another high-pitched moan and arched his body. “I miss you…” He cried, almost inaudible. “ _Please_ …”

“Really? But didn’t you say that I’m annoying, loud, and dumb?”

Minghao whined and shook his head. “No… No—please…!”  
“Hmm, I don’t know baby.” Junhui said with a faked disappointment. “It seems like my kitten is all grown up now.” And with that, he pulled his hand back which was quick to catch by Minghao. The younger male’s hand was trembling and his other hand was gripping onto Junhui’s biceps for dear life, his whole body was feverish and his face was just as red. Goodness, if only Minghao knew how much the way he looked right now does unspoken things to Junhui’s mind.

Minghao whined and shook his head again, his eyes were closed, and his eyelashes all crumpled weirdly because of his tears. His cheeks were flushing a deep shade of red, but he was still stubbornly (and cutely) guiding Junhui’s hand back to his entrance, pushing one finger shamelessly. “ _Gēge_ …”  
Junhui’s eyes darkened, Minghao had never been this attentive before when it came to their sexual activities. “How bad baby?” He asked, slowly sliding his finger in and out.

“So bad daddy… Want you so bad…”

Junhui chuckled at how the younger male’s desperation was showing through his actions and voice, then he pulled his finger out and ignored the bratty whine he got from Minghao and carried the younger male in his arms. “Daddy is going to punish you for real this time kitten, no turning back.”  


* * *

  
“Stop pouting like that kitten, I gave you what you want didn’t I?”

Minghao narrowed his eyes down at the older male who was not-so-innocently drinking his morning tea at the table near their windows, wearing only a pair of black fitting shirt and grey sweatpants. If this heavenly sight of Junhui that screamed ‘home’ and ‘domestic husband’ did something to his insides, Minghao would never want to admit this. “But I didn’t ask to be fucked for the whole night…!” He pouted, wincing at his sore throat and the way his voice broke at the end of the sentence. _It’s all Junhui’s fault._

“What?” Junhui asked, turning his head around to face the younger male. “You expected me to give you a sweet, loving, vanilla sex just _once_ after you misbehaved like that? My kitten hasn’t learned from his mistakes, hmm?”

Minghao grumbled under his breath, muttering low curses while massaging his sore waist. He knew Junhui was right, it was his fault for provoking the older male to just ‘go all out and fucked me like there’s no tomorrow’ last night and now his body was screaming in pain whenever he tried to move as the result of his own stupidity and horniness. There were bruises everywhere his eyes looked, and his asshole felt like it’s constantly on fire ever since Junhui pulled his monster cock out.

Junhui really went all out last night, like a fucking feral beast in rut after a whole year without sex. He did ask for the older male to stop at one point, but did Junhui listen? No, he didn’t. And did Minghao complain about that? No, he also did not. Yes, you could say that he got carried away and blinded by his own lust—well, who could say no to Wen Junhui’s monster cock? Certainly not Minghao.

He let out another huff at the memory, wondering how he could become that powerless when it comes to Junhui’s sweet nothings. Did the older male pick that skill up somewhere? Or did he learn it from someone he knew? Was it that handsome and sexy CEO friend of his, Choi Seungcheol? Minghao internally scowled when he remembered how Seungcheol deceived him into believing that he was a single man in his 30s looking for a pretty sugar baby like him when the truth was, Choi Seungcheol is fucking married to Minghao’s professor named Yoon Jeonghan who happens to be there as well, chuckling with Junhui on the side—how he wished to erase that memory from his mind.

While Minghao was deep in his resentment towards Seungcheol, Junhui was sitting leisurely on the side with a smile on his face before he decided to cover Minghao’s body with the warm blanket, ruffling the younger male’s jet black hair and chuckled when he caught Minghao’s flushing cheeks. “I will call someone to give you a massage, I’ll be back soon.” He said, pressing a kiss on top of Minghao’s head. “I love you Xiao Haohao, let’s get married in two months.” Junhui chuckled before he left the room without waiting for the younger male to process the words.

“Wen Junhui…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was posted on Privatter to celebrate 520 but this one is the final version. I'm pretty much sure I wanted to add smut in this one but decided that it would be too exhausting to add one, sorry for those looking for one lol.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, I love you, you did an amazing job as always.
> 
> Everyone thank you for reading, stay safe, healthy and happy.
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ultshirate)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ruiyeahs)   
> 


End file.
